


Something in the way you move

by BrightDream



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Disabled Character, Characters developing sexual intimacy, Consensual Underage Sex, Disabled teenage character feeling insecure about his body, Erik is a Sweetheart, Feelings, First Time, Insecurity, M/M, Paraplegic Sex, Secret Relationship, Sweet ones, teenage love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightDream/pseuds/BrightDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles have been best friends for years now, but four months ago their relationship secretly became something more.<br/>This means that when Erik's mom leaves them alone in the house, it's their chance to figure it out just what they can do to make each other feel good, even though there are some deep insecurities that might get in the way...-</p><p>Or: the High School AU that doesn't mention any high school, and in which paraplegic teenager Charles finds that Erik loves him and his body just as he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something in the way you move

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing a lot of angst lately, so I figured it was time to post something a little fluffier...!
> 
> I've had the idea for this AU for a long, long time now, and have been trying to write it for just as long. I have a lot of ideas about this Charles and Erik, but for some reason just now did I manage to really put it into words.  
> I should say this Charles is a precious thing to me, so I apologize if I didn't make him justice. Most things I know about paralysis I've learned through fic or the internet, so I may have gotten them wrong, particularly because I don't have any experience with paraplegic teenagers. If I did, please feel free to correct me.
> 
> Title stolen from Rihanna's song "Stay"

Charles sits on Erik’s bed, back against the headboard, pretending to watch _The Winter Soldier_ on TV.

He’s not paying attention, honestly, due to two perfectly good reasons. One, he has seen it with Raven many times before, and two, Erik is sitting too close to him on the bed, wearing those jeans and that purple T-shirt that fit his body perfectly.

It’s hard not to be distracted, _really_ , for Charles can see everything in those clothes: broad shoulders, trim waist, long and shaped legs...

 “Oh no” Erik utters by his side, and Charles focuses on the screen for a second to realize that he has missed the part Bucky is brainwashed to forget Steve again, the part that left he and Raven almost in tears.

 “It sucks, doesn’t it?” he says, and risks taking Erik’s hand in his.

Erik just glances furtively at the open door, past the wheelchair in the way, eyes flicking from the television to Charles’ face. He’s so close _,_ his hand warm in Charles’ grip, and Charles’ heart is already beating faster.

And then Erik properly turns to look at him, cocks his head to the side; Charles closes his eyes as Erik gets closer...-

“Do you want me to bring you some juice, boys?” Edie’s voice calls just from outside, startling them.

They immediately let go of each other hands, fix their eyes on the TV.  When she enters the room, pushing Charles’ chair to the side, they look like two best friends who absolutely weren’t about to kiss.

 “No need, Ma” Erik says quickly. Then adds, unnecessarily “Just watching the movie”

Erik really should never be an actor, Charles thinks, and thanks God that Edie doesn’t seem to notice how nervous he is. She is too busy for that, picking up Erik’s dirty socks from the corner, muttering under her breath about laziness.

“Erik, I keep telling you, let the guests answer first” She lectures, even though she is always repeating Charles is not a guest. “Charlie, dear, do _you_ want some?”

Edie is always kind to Charles; has always been, ever since the first time he came to Erik’s house, five years ago. He thought at first that it was that sort of kindness that was actually pity, the sort of kindness one should devote to a kid in a wheelchair, but over the years he has found that it isn’t what it is at all. Edie _actually_ likes him, _actually_ cares, treating him with an amount of motherly love that Charles isn’t very used to getting.

 “No, thank you” he smiles.

“Okay, you boys call me if you change your mind”

As soon as she is gone, Erik turns his eyes back to Charles.

 _Too dangerous,_ he mouths, without releasing a sound.

Charles sighs, but nods.

It’s been a little more than four months since he and Erik took their interest in each other further than friendship, since Charles first touched Erik’s lips with his.

Edie doesn’t know yet.

It’s too soon for that, Erik tells him and he agrees, but the truth is they are both too concerned about her reaction.  Erik is very close to his mother, the only family he has in this world and Charles has been coming to Erik’s house and enjoying her affection since he was twelve. The idea that she could not understand them is frightening.

It’s easier to pretend, to watch movies side by side as they used to.  They were best friends for so long before, better than brothers Charles used to think, at least until he started to notice how Erik had beautiful hands, intense eyes and a wonderful smile. At least until he started to feel a strange weight in his stomach just at the sight of Erik and realize, very, very slowly, that what he was falling in love with his best friend.

 “I’m sorry that we can’t...-” Erik murmurs quietly.

“It’s fine” Charles assures. He never even thought he would be able to get Erik in the first place, so it’s not like he can complain.

Erik used to seem completely out of reach before. He still does most days, Charles’ heart sometimes speeding up to a ridiculous pace just because Erik did something as simple as look at him.

The thing is, Erik is perfect. He’s tall and gorgeous and smart and he could have anyone he wanted if only he was a little less grumpy. Why on Earth he would want to be with someone like Charles, to be with a boy in a wheelchair, is completely beyond him. 

”Do you wanna lie down?” Erik asks.

Charles nods, sinks from the headboard to lie on the bed, rearranging his legs and propping his head over Erik’s pillow.  That’s probably one of the few good things about his paralysis, he thinks, the way he can spread in Erik’s bed, Erik next to him, a perfect excuse about pains and wounds if sitting for too long.

“Are you comfortable?”

Charles is. The fan on the wall blows gently, the afternoon light surrounds the room in yellow tones and Erik’s bed feels wonderfully soft. Erik is by his side and _The Winter Soldier is_ on TV...  “Stop worrying, darling”

Erik immediately tenses with the endearment, but Charles can hear that Edie’s footsteps have moved upstairs. “She is not at hearing distance” he explains, and Erik nods slowly; allows himself a long caress that starts at Charles’ face and ends at his forearm.

“You know I always worry” he says “Besides, you look sleepy. I wouldn’t want you to fall asleep in a wrong position and get cramps afterwards”

Charles’ chest warms with his gentleness.

Erik is always so concerned with him, so kind..

He takes a deep breath, thinks _What did I do to deserve you,_ as Erik softly strokes his arm.

“I’m not going to fall sleep” Charles murmurs, but he’s aware his voice is a little too fuzzy already. He couldn’t sleep properly last night, Kurt and his mother screaming drunken curses at each other until very, very late, Erik’s texts not enough to distract him. “I _did_ promise you we would watch the movie together, you know.”

“Well, it still counts as together even if you aren’t conscious” Erik points out with a smile “And it’s probably better, to be honest. I can’t really focus on the movie with you distracting me” he says, at the same time teasing and confessing.  He leans  closer to run his fingers through Charles’ hair, unbelievably tender “Take a nap, Charles. I won’t mind”

Charles smiles.                            

“Always so understanding” he whispers, feeling warm all over. He closes his eyes, hears the background noise from the fan and the television as if they are far, far away. Erik’s heavenly fingers comb back his hair gently, and Charles feels so, so comfortable...-

He sighs against the pillow, and lets himself be lulled into the soft, wonderful world of dreams, right there, in his boyfriend’s bed.

 

-

 

 

When Charles wakes up is to the feeling of something soft and gentle against his skin.

It takes a minute to remember where he is, why the bed feels softer than it should and the room not nearly as dark, but in a wave it all comes back, making Charles’ mouth curve upwards.

He’s in Erik’s bedroom, in Erik’s bed, and right there against his belly is Erik’s hand, _warm_ , moving in slow circles.

“Hmmm” Charles hums in contentment, still dizzy and confused “Hmm, this feels good”

His voice is thick with sleep, and when he opens his eyes he feels like there are weights over them, trying to bring them down yet again. He’s rewarded for his effort, though, for he opens his eyes to Erik’s face, lying close to him.

“Hey” he murmurs, grinning. His hand is still tracing imaginary patterns on Charles’ belly. “Sorry if I woke you. You were sleeping so peacefully, but your shirt lifted and I couldn’t resist **”**

Charles looks down to see there is indeed a clear path of white skin for Erik’s hand, his belly button in sight.  Erik has seen his belly before, of course, but Charles’ automatic and sleepy reaction is to cover it up, pushing his shirt down and blushing.

Erik chuckles “Don’t look so embarrassed” He reprimands fondly, gripping Charles’ hand in his left “I love your skin” And he pushes the shirt up again, splaying his fingers against Charles’ stomach once more.

He doesn’t complain this time. Erik’s hand feels good, almost _too_ good.  His torso is much more sensitive than the usual person and Erik is well aware of  that by now.

Charles enjoys the long fingers for a while, assessing his surroundings vaguely. The fan on the wall is still blowing softly, but the television is turned off, the door is closed and the light that pours from outside the window seems to point to late afternoon.

“How long did I sleep?”

 “Almost two hours” Erik says. When Charles looks up in surprise he meets Erik’s green eyes easily, fixed where they are on his face “It’s okay. I told you I didn’t mind”

Erik bends before he can answer, presses a chaste kiss to Charles’ neck, his fingers still stroking his skin.

Charles lets out a long sigh.

 “You’re so beautiful” Erik murmurs against his neck “Your skin and your smell drive me crazy...” And he kisses his neck again, much less chaste now.

Charles closes his eyes and tries to think logically.

“Erik, your mom can walk in any second...-“

“She just went out to visit a friend” Erik says, giving a long lick this time, which makes Charles shiver “Should be back in a couple of hours...”

So, they are alone in here, _completely_ alone.

 Charles feels both excited and a little scared at the prospect.

Erik kisses him on the neck, though, on the cheek.  He travels up to plant kisses all over his eyebrows and eyelids and nose. Then they mouths finally meet and Charles melts, surrenders, closing his eyes and panting against Erik’s lips.

There is no kiss like Erik’s in this world, Charles is sure of it. Erik is the first person he ever kissed, so it’s not like he has anything to compare, but he’s pretty sure it can’t get any better than this. The way Erik opens his mouth, lips moving so smoothly against Charles’, the way he alternates between little bites and soft pecks, or the way he finally lets Charles takes the lead, their tongues touching and sliding together... It’s impossible that any other kiss could feel better, really.

Charles lifts his hands to run his fingers through Erik’s hair; pulls him deeper. When their tongues meet this time, lick into each other’s mouth, it’s a little wet and sloppy, but perfect. And when Charles pulls Erik even closer they roll over, Erik ending up on top of Charles, body over body.  

They’ve done this before, of course.

There have been other opportunities for them to make out in this very bed or even in Charles’. They are also no strangers to pleasure, Charles allowing Erik to rub himself against his belly, Erik making Charles reach orgasm through small licks in his sensitive nipples and neck. Just last time they had this opportunity; Charles got to pump Erik’s cock, jutting from his jeans.

Yet, he’s can’t help feeling a little nervous.

Everything they’ve done to this point has been amazing, but what is supposed to follow... He isn’t really sure if he’s brave enough for that.

The problem is not making Erik feel good, no, that he’s fine with, more than fine, actually. Even before getting to kiss Erik, Charles already fantasized about touching him, about getting Erik completely naked on his bed. He thinks about blowing Erik some of these days, about fingering him like he sees in porn ,about making him lose it.....

No, the problem is not Erik, but _himself._

How is he going to keep Erik, he wonders, after Erik actually _understands?_

 He knows Erik cares about him, yes, but he doesn’t think it makes a difference. It doesn’t change the fact that Charles  is a cripple, the fact that his legs are white, skinny, _dead_ things, or the fact that his cock really doesn’t work as it is supposed to.

Erik is as inexperienced as he is, okay, but God, they are seventeen, it’s not like Erik never watched any porn.  He certainly has expectations and sooner or later he will try to touch Charles down there, or want to see him naked, orsome other embarrassing thing and he’ll find Charles disgusting.

He stiffs at the thought.

“Hey” Erik immediately pulls back to check with him “Hey, are you okay...?”

“Yeah, I’m fine” he answers, before pulling Erik back to his mouth.

Charles forces himself to stop thinking, to keep kissing. Perhaps he doesn’t have much more to offer, but he can give Erik this at least, because Erik likes his kisses, loves his mouth and has told him many, many times...

For a long while they just go on kissing, hungrier and hungrier at each minute that passes, until Erik sneaks his hand inside Charles’ shirt to touch his nipples.

“Can I take our shirts off?” he asks, because he always does.

Charles hesitates for a second only, because they have done this many times before, and the idea of   Erik’s torso, Erik’s skin against his...

 “Okay” he says quickly “Sure”

Erik disentangles to take his purple shirt off and throw it to a corner, than lifts Charles’ slowly, reverently.

“Oh, yeah” he murmurs, gripping Charles’ biceps “So handsome and strong...”

 Charles’ arms are pretty much the only part of his body he actually likes. If there’s one good thing that paralysis has brought him phisicaly is upper body strength, although paralysis or not, Erik is not very far behind him. He’s a little less muscled than Charles, but his shoulders are wider and his waist is criminally narrow, what more than compensates for it in Charles’ opinion.

“You’re one to talk” he responds.

Erik smiles, presses a chaste kiss to his sternum. “I’m nothing compared to you, babe” he murmurs, joking but not completely, and really, he must be blind. Before Charles can complain, though, he quickly licks Charles’ left nipple. “Oh” he lets out and once more when Erik bends to lick the right one. But he doesn’t continue, because too soon Erik is climbing up to meet his mouth again, pressing their bodies close together.

Charles can’t stifle a moan. There’s just too much skin for that, the warmness of Erik seeping through his over-sensitive upper body, his chest firmly pressing against Charles’ wet nipples.   They go back to kissing furiously, Erik’s mouth wide open as Charles devours him, as they lose themselves in each other, so desperate in their wanting.

Erik moves his hips, pressing them down, and Charles knows he must be hard, although he can’t feel it.  Erik slowly shifts to the left, stretching against Charles perfectly, deliciously. And then...

“God” Erik moans into his mouth, surprised and eager and more turned on than Charles has ever heard him “Charles. You’re hard”

Charles freezes completely.

The thing is, seven of ten times, his cock doesn’t really collaborate in his pleasure, almost completely soft in his palm, the sensations disconnected. The few times it does get hard, he never manages to hold to his erection for long, blood running away as soon as possible.

That he is hard right now, with Erik on top of him, just made sure that he’ll have to embarrass himself soon.

“What is it?” Erik asks immediately, probably feeling the way he tensed “Is everything okay..?”

He hesitates.

“Yes. It’s just... Ah... I don’t usually... You know.-”

“I know” Erik says, but he doesn’t seem to get it. If anything, he sounds pleased “Do you want me to do something about it?”

Charles feels mortified. “Just keep kissing me; it will probably go away soon”

Erik stares as if Charles has personally offended him “Go away?!  What?! I thought...-“

Charles blushes. “It’s not... -I meant to say it will go away regardless. I’m afraid there’s nothing I can do about it”

“Oh” Erik says quickly, realization downing on his face “You mean you... -You can’t? Even if you’re hard right now?”

Charles wants to crawl inside a hole in the floor and never come out. 

“It doesn’t matter anyway. Let me touch you. See you at least.”

Charles closes his eyes. He’s aroused, so aroused, hormones pulsing inside his veins. But the time has come earlier than he thought. He is hard and Erik is asking to see...

He doesn’t want Erik to see him. He’s too afraid of getting flaccid in Erik’s hand, as if he isn’t enjoying it, or of the moment that Erik will lower his underwear and see the beginning of his thighs, fat, bones and almost no muscle.

“Why don’t you want to? ”Erik asks after what feels a long time.

“It’s not that I don’t want to” Charles lies, automatically “I’m just... I...” He struggles with words, tries to explains, to come up with something...

“You don’t have to. I just... I just want to understand, Charles”

Erik is gentle. He’s so gentle and so concerned and he always tells Charles what troubles him.

So he confesses it, in a rush, in a breath: “The thing is, I ... Well, things don’t really work, you know, and on top of that my legs are week and disgusting. You won’t like it, Erik. Who would? And then you will leave me and I’ll by miserable and, and...- .”

“Stop” Erik says tenderly “Stop” He brushes Charles’ hair away from his face, looks at him as if  he is the most precious thing in the world. “Look, I’m not an idiot, okay?  I always knew that it wasn’t easy for you, even when we were just friends. I always knew you had fragile legs, but that didn’t stop me from falling for you did it?”

“That’s not...-“

“Let me finish” he insists “You know how I want you, Charles. You know what you mean to me. And that’s knowing that you usually don’t get hard and knowing your legs are skinny. I mean, God, I’m on top of you, your idiot, I _know_ they are skinny. And it doesn’t make any difference for me.”

“Knowing and seeing are two different things.” Charles objects.

But Erik only huffs, as if Charles is being ridiculous. “Take off your pants, then.” He challenges “Let me see. Let me show you how it won’t make a difference.”

 Charles gulps down. “I don’t really... I-”

“I don’t want to force you, Charles. I just...”He bends his head and presses a chaste kiss in the top of Charles’ nose. “You’ll be beautiful to me. I promise”

Charles hesitates. The idea is mortifying, but... It’s Erik. Erik is his boyfriend, his best friend; Erik is, he is... -But he doesn’t have to. Erik said he doesn’t have too if he doesn’t want to.. 

“Are you still hard?” he asks.

Erik nods.

“What if... What if you took your pants first and then... Then I’ll see?” He’s never even seen Erik completely naked before. He’s seen all of it, bits here and bits there, but the entire thing never. If this happens, he thinks it will make him feel better to have Erik naked as well. If he’s going to expose himself like this, he needs Erik to expose himself first.

“Okay, just let me...” he pulls back from Charles, struggles out of his skinny jeans. He’s wearing black boxer briefs underneath, tented by his erection. “Underwear as well?” he asks.

“Yeah”

The boxer briefs fall to his legs, his beautifully sculpted legs. He pushes them away and tosses them to the side, careless.

“How did I ever get my hands on you?” Charles can’t help asking, as Erik joins him on the bed again. He’s perfect like this, completely naked, cock half hard and already so big between his pubes, arms and legs equally muscular.

Erik smiles and kisses him, and not too deep this time, lips against lips, but in a second Charles is fully aroused again, erection or no erection.

“How does it feel, to be completely naked?”

Erik considers for a while “Different” He says “But okay. There’s no one I’m more comfortable with than with you”

Charles nods. Being naked in front of other is not only about arousal, but about intimacy, about utter and complete trust. Erik never slept with anybody else either, Erik never showed his naked body like this before, and yet here he is, trusting Charles; here he is naked and exposed...

Perhaps Charles can do this as well, he thinks, and it washes over him so sudden and so intense that for a second it’s almost like he’s naked already. “Help me” He asks, opening the top button or his trousers “Help me get off these pants before I change my mind”

Erik stops his hands, though. “Don’t say that. If you’re not sure you don’t have too. I’ll understand”

But Charles is sure.

He is very embarrassed and more self-conscious than ever, but he’s sure. Terrified that he will see Erik’s cock softening when he takes a glance at him, but sure all the same.

“It’s okay”

He pushes his pants and underwear down in one single move, just as far as he can get them, which is not much in this position.  Erik helps him, then. He takes the two layers and lowers then gently, inch by inch, through Charles’ dead legs.

It’s slow, methodic work, weird in the sense that although Charles can’t phisically feel a thing he has to close his eyes to stop feeling so much, embarrassment, fear, arousal, love and three hundred other emotions running through his head.

He hears the sound of pants being thrown  on the floor; opens his eyes. This is it, he realizes, he is naked, completely naked, and Erik is here, Erik is looking at him, examining every single part with his attentive eyes...

He hasn’t lost his erection, Charles realizes and suddenly he could scream in delight, because at least that _disgusting_ Erik didn’t think him.

Erik comes closer, reaches for his thigh. Charles can’t feel it, of course, but he can watch as Erik slides his hand lower, exploring his leg.

“I told you I was ugly” Charles says after a while, when Erik’s silence is starting to make him nervous. “It’s okay if you don’t...-“

But Erik shakes his head, takes his left foot and cradles in his palm; touches his sheen. “It’s fine” He assures. Then, with no warning, lowers his head and starts kissing his skin.

Charles doesn’t have any sensitivity down there, so it shouldn’t matter, except that it does. There’s something in the way Erik is kissing his skinny legs, something in the way he is almost reverencing them, lips and hands travelling up, each leg at a time.

Charles’ vision blurs.

“Is it wrong to say that I really, really like your legs?” Erik tenderly murmurs against his knee “Your skin is so smooth...”

Charles doesn’t know how to answer. Even if he did, he probably couldn’t right now, too choked up with emotion.

Erik gets to the top of his thigh, kisses it. “Oh” Charles gasps, and it’s a sound that seems to come from deep inside his heart.

Erik searches his eyes, a painfully hopeful look in his expression “Charles? Can you feel that?”

“Yeah, I... I still maintain a bit of sensation there”

Erik smiles, that beautiful smile of his, open and full of teeth.

“How does it feel?”

Charles doesn’t know how to explain “It’s soft... Faint, I guess. Like, the gentle press of fingertips over your skin. But it’s... I, I mean not counting doctors and nurses and these sorts of people, no one ever touched there before. To actually feel your lips there, it’s like...” he trails off , incapable of properly conveying his feelings

Erik just smiles, though. He bends his head again: “What about this part?” he teases “I bet no one ever touched this part either, did they?”

Charles blushes.

He predictably has lost his erection, but his cock still lies there for Erik scrutiny, in that not quite half-hard state that he’s learned to associate with arousal.

“May I?” Erik asks.

“Yeah. I don’t feel a lot there as well, but yeah”

Erik nods and grips his cock experimentally. It feels physically as distant as it feels when it’s his own hand, but somehow it’s a zillion times better. “You probably get thicker than me when you’re properly hard” Erik remarks, as if he is talking about the weather.

“Yes” Charles concedes “But not nearly as big ”

The conversation has brought his attention back to Erik’s cock, still heavy between his legs. Apparently the whole leg experience only managed to make Erik harder, what Charles can’t understand, but of course won’t complain about.

 “Lie down” he commands, making Erik lift an eyebrow.

“What for?”

“Just do it”

Erik obeys with a smirk, lying by Charles’ side. They are lying together now, both naked, both facing to each other, both aroused...

Charles rearranges himself in his elbows, so that he’s closer Erik. This way he can see Erik entirely: his long legs, his broad shoulders, his hard cock.

He can’t resist gripping Erik’s trim waist with his hands, measuring it.

“It should be forbidden to be so sexy”

“If it were you’d be in bigger trouble than me” Erik answers. His pale eyes are fixed in Charles’ body, pupils huge.

Charles smiles and lowers a hand, feeling up Erik’s abs. He follows the trail of hair and finally brushes his fingers against Erik’s cock, teasing. “Do it already”Erik pants, his voice needy.

Charles only faces his cock for a long moment, though, long and cut and wet at the tip. Finally he decides to take pity on Erik: he licks his palm and grips the base and slowly, very slowly, starts pumping.

Erik gasps. His cock slips inside Charles’ palm between saliva and pre-come, hot. The saliva soon stars to evaporate, however, and the touch gets a little too rough.

Charles knows immediately how to solve it. “Can I blow you?” he asks, feeling bolder after how far they’ve come today.

 _“Oh_ ” Erik moans, cock pulsing against Charles’ hand. “Oh yes, you can, _yes_ ” He says in quick succession, so obviously turned on that something wild awakens in Charles.

“Come here then”

“How?”

“Up in the bed. Closer to my mouth”

Erik does. He props himself in a way he’s almost sitting, but he’s still on his side, his cock almost at the height of Charles’ lips.

“I’ve never done this before, so I’m sorry if it’s not good” Charles warns.

But Erik just shakes his head wordlessly, his breaths quick in jittery expectation.

Reassured, Charles bends his head, making his nose brush against Erik’s pubic hair. This close, he can smell the sweet scent of Erik’s arousal, feel the coarseness of Erik’s red pubes. He never expected this part to be nice, but it _is_ kind of hot, the musky smell of pre-come and then the touch of Erik’s balls, which he slightly nuzzles.

Erik gives a little whimper at that, shivering , but he doesn’t say anything, letting Charles free to take his own time. And Charles takes it, slowly raising his head to experimentally lick Erik’s cock, what makes Erik jump.

Erik’s cock is beautiful, huge and deliciously cut, and Charles licks it and kisses it, very turned on with the way Erik pants and reacts under him, never rushing anything. And then he dares to take the head between his lips and Erik moans so loudly that it startles Charles a bit.

“Sorry, sorry” Erik says quickly, panting “It’s just so good, _oh,_ Charles, you have no i-.. _Oh,_ _fuck”_ he cuts himself, as Charles experimentally circles his tongue.

Charles smiles, even though his mouth is full of cock, and oh, isn’t that an arousing image. Truth to be told, it isn’t _full_ , because Erik’s is too big, and Charles is still not very sure how to do this. There seem to be too many teeth in the way, and to say he can get half of Erik inside his mouth is already an exaggeration.

It seems to be enough, though, at least considering Erik’s reactions, his moans and the way he’s clutching Charles’ shoulder, the way he murmurs:

“Charles, _fuck_ , that’s it, _aah_ , that’s good, _Charles_...”

This is _easy,_ Charles realizes, Erik so turned that it doesn’t make a difference that Charles doesn’t really know what he’s doing , this is _wonderful_ , and, really, why haven’t they tried this before...

Christ, he has loved Erik for years now, and to make him feel this much pleasure, to be the one responsible to make moan like _that,_ they both naked and together... It makes him feel powerful and pleased with himself, it makes him think _Finally I did something right_ and _I can do this, I can make him feel good, he doesn’t find me disgusting..._

“ _Charles_ ” Erik says, sounding broken and trying to pull back “Charles, _ah,_ I’m going to come”

Charles releases him, then, because for more than he likes the idea of swallowing Erik down, it’s his first time doing this and he doesn’t know how it’s going to be, doesn’t know if he can take all of Erik’s come without choking .

He climbs up and props himself with an elbow instead; reaches for Erik’s cock with his hand. Erik’s cock is slippery in his grasp as he starts jerking him, making Erik close his eyes and moan again. 

With this Charles is a little familiarized already, the pace Erik likes, the way he frowns and tilts his hips into Charles’ hand, but then Erik surprises him one more time, leaning to meet his mouth as Charles works his cock. Their kiss is messy and uncoordinated, a strange meet of tongues and lips that couldn’t be pretty, not when they are both so aroused.

And then Charles speeds his hand and Erik tucks his head between his neck and shoulder, moaning, handsome and perfect and _his_  and just like that he’s coming , spurting all over Charles’ chest,  again and again and again, so much come that Charles is suddenly glad Erik wasn’t inside his mouth.

For a few moments they remain like that, silently trying to get their breaths back to normal. But Erik pulls back sooner than Charles expected, and Charles is faced with his boyfriend’s sweaty hair line and his wonderfully huge grin.

Charles grins back.

“Good?” he asks, brushing Erik’s hair out of his face.

“What do you think?” Erik shoots back, and his smile becomes a smirk when he sees how much come is still over Charles’ chest. “Oops” he says, but he doesn’t seem very apologetic.

 Not that Charles’ minds, of course, because to have been painted in Erik’s come, God, as if he could ever complain about something like that. He can still pretend, though, for teasing purposes:

“You got me all dirty” he says with a cheeky smile.

“I did” Erik confirms, and he sounds almost proud. He watches as Charles twists away and fumbles for something over the night stand, but when he realizes what Charles is looking for, he lounges, shoving Charles back and  holding his hands down on the bed.

The Kleenex falls to the ground.

“None of that” Erik demands, playful, and properly pins Charles’ body with his.

Charles is suddenly very aware of the fact that he hasn’t reached an orgasm yet and also of the fact that they are both very, _very_ naked.

“You want me to stay covered in your come then?” Charles asks, trying to tease but blushing with how dirty the words sound. Erik’s expression in return is worth it, though, the way his eyes widen and his mouth curves.

 “It’s an interesting idea.” He admits against Charles’ neck “But I was thinking more... -Perhaps you will let me clean it for you?”

Charles shivers.

He can feel Erik’s smile against his skin, and then suddenly Erik is bending down to touch him all over, attacking his chest with kisses, licking his own come off Charles’ skin.

The idea is ridiculously arousing, and the way Erik licks and sucks at his sensitive nipples doesn’t help. Also, the way Erik’s naked body encapsulates his, covering him entirely: his arms framing Charles’ torso, his legs intertwined with Charles’, even though he can only feel the gentle pressure on the top of his thighs...-

It doesn’t take two minutes.

He whimpers and shivers as Erik kisses his body, Erik, who he thought he would never get, Erik, the dream that somehow managed to come true.

Charles doesn’t come, almost never does; well, not with his cock anyway. But the pleasure grows and grows, quickly and unpredictably, until it finally reaches its top, a high note that crashes inside him like a wave. Charles closes his eyes and screams in delight, losing himself to the bright feeling that it’s in fact the hormone rush of his orgasm.

It feels like it takes a long time for him to come back, and when he does his body is limp with pleasure. Erik is stretched over him, their naked and sweaty bodies in touch everywhere they can be, and it’s pretty much the best thing Charles ever felt.

“Good?” Erik whispers against his skin, smug.

“What do you think?” Charles asks and that owns him a low chuckle.

“I think it was” Erik answers and presses even closer to him. “I love you.”

Charles closes his eyes; feels his heart bursting with affection.

It’s been four months ever since Erik first said it, but it still surprises him every time, it still moves him in ways that such simple words shouldn’t.

He doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve it.

 But then, perhaps he doesn’t _need_ to deserve it, does he, perhaps he can just take it.  Perhaps it’s time to stop wondering what Erik is doing with him and accept that that's what Erik wants, that’s what Erik _chose._

Erik _loves_ him.

Erik loves him, and he’s not suddenly going to find him disgusting or walk away, he _loves_ him, paralysis or not.

“I know you do, Erik” Charles murmurs, and somehow it feels like there’s a huge weight being removed from his shoulders “I love you too”

Erik smiles, tucks his head in the curve of Charles’ neck again.

“Of course you do” he breathes, teasing and _so_ intimate, and presses a chaste kiss against white skin.

Charles doesn’t answer with words.

 He doesn’t need to, not really, not when they can remain like that: together and smiling, skin against skin, as the sun lowers outside and the sweat dries over their bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, I'm sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> Also, there might be more of this (?)  
> I don't know, I really feel for the characters in this verse.


End file.
